Cliché
by China Musume
Summary: Sorachi decide encerrar a Okita Sougo y a Kagura, a pesar de que se odien mutuamente. La pelirroja maldice al gorila, a los ascensores, y al cliché en el que está metida. [OkiKagu] [One-shot]


**¡Hola a todos! Por fin consigo escribir un one-shot para mi gusto. Sí, puede que escribir una historia de un único capítulo pueda parecer fácil, pero para mí, es una de las cosas que más me cuesta. Desconozco la razón. xD ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

" _Los clichés son las partes malas de una historia_ ", asegura Kagura. Predecibles y aburridas, como la típica caída _accidental_ de una pareja o la confesión en el último capítulo de la serie; por eso, ella no caería en ningún cliché barato.

Y eso pensaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en Gintama, y que los clichés en esa serie de televisión sobraban. No es ninguna casualidad que ella y su rival estén atrapados en un ascensor. Todos los fans de ese anime estaban locos por ambos, _shippeando_ y escribiendo. Incluso las ventas subían cuando estaban juntos, aunque ambos intentasen matarse en la escena.

Por esa razón, al gorila se le ocurrió la _brillante_ idea de encerrarlos en un ascensor. Juntos.

—Malditos enfermos... —maldice Kagura, llena de ira.

—No hables, China. —dice tan normal que a la pelirroja le saca de quicio. —Ya se cansarán de esto.

O no, porque ese loco era capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Ahora que recuerdo, esta no es la primera vez que usamos un ascensor en la serie. —hace memoria la chica. —¡Sé original, maldito simio! —grita, refiriéndose al creador.

—Ni será la última vez. —asegura el castaño.

Sí, seguramente reutilicen esa idea como la escena del edificio del Yorozuya que se usó quinientas veces.

—Tengo hambre, Sádico. —dice, intentando apaciguar los sonidos de su estómago.

Él sonríe, y saca una chocolatina de su bolsillo para dársela. El estómago de la chica vuelve a rugir, aún con más intensidad.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable? —cuestiona ella, sorprendida.

Confiada, intenta coger la chocolatina que le extiende el muchacho, pero él aparta la mano rápidamente.

—Pero yo quiero algo a cambio. —pide, con un tono travieso.

—Dámela o te rompo esa maldita cara de niña que tienes. —amenaza, con el puño cerrado.

Él niega, muy divertido con la situación. Kagura intenta golpearle, pero falla y su puño acaba en la pared. Pared _anti-amanto_ , porque no tenía ni un rasguño.

—¿Qué diablos? —examina la pared, que para su sorpresa está ilesa.

—El gorila debe haber preparado esto para que no escaparas. —razona él. —Mi fantástico plan ha fallado.

—¿Fantástico plan? Sí, seguro. —dice sarcástica.

Vuelve a sonreír, con la golosina todavía en su mano.

—Aún así, yo quiero algo. —observa fijamente el rostro femenino.

—¿Qué? ¿Un autógrafo? —desvía la mirada, molesta.

Sougo se acerca a ella, pero a la misma vez Kagura retrocede unos pasos.

—¿Te doy miedo? —pregunta, divertido.

—Me das asco, Sádico. No te confundas. —alza la cabeza, orgullosa.

—¿Y no quieres esto? —dice, zarandeando suavemente el dulce.

—Pues no. —niega rotundamente.

Su estómago, que ruge con energía, no dice lo mismo. La ojiazul maldice.

—Bien, me lo comeré yo.

Aparta el papel, mostrando el dulce. Kagura está babeando.

—¡Vale, vale! ¿Qué quieres? —habla con rapidez, desesperada.

Sougo observa sus labios, relamiéndose. La ojiazul entiende la indirecta fácilmente.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —insulta, intentando golpearle.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas sonrojado, China. —dice, indiferente.

—Después de tantas escenas indecentes en esta serie, ya nada me afecta. —ríe.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta, curioso.

Él sonríe, con una idea en su mente. Alza el dulce y la pelirroja rápidamente va hacia él. Intenta cogerlo con la boca, pero en un segundo, el castaño reemplaza la chocolatina por sus labios. Kagura abre los ojos como platos, sorprendida y avergonzada. Se están besando.

—Maldito... —murmura, correspondiendo.

Sin percatarse, ambos están en el suelo. Sougo abrazando la estrecha cintura de ella, evitando que escape, mientras que la chica está sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Después de unos minutos, se apartan jadeando y callados.

—¡Por fin! —exclama una voz conocida.

—¡¿Soyo?! —dice, sorprendida.

De repente, el ascensor se abre y los dos rivales maldicen al gorila, causante de todo esto.

— _OkiKagu forever!_ —celebra la princesa, muy feliz.

—Oh, Dios... —murmura una Tsukuyo sonrojada y desmayada.

—¡Voy a meterte mi _katana_ por el culo, mocoso! —amenaza Gintoki.

—Sougo, van a matarte. —advierte Hijikata, que está muy sereno fumando.

El castaño empieza a correr indiferente, mientras el peliplata le persigue con su espada. Y mejor no hablar de los demás, que estaban haciendo un desastre total. Unos celebrando y la mayoría borrachos, de alguna forma.

—Y por esto, los clichés son malos... —dice Kagura, mientras observaba monótona la escena.

* * *

 **¡Fin! Sougo va a ser castrado, pobre. Siendo sincera, la última parte no me gustó. Tenía casi todo terminado, pero alguien muy lista (yo) reinició sin querer y no guardé. En fin, un desastre. Al menos está hecho. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
